It's Aca Complicated
by tigger54
Summary: Stacie Parker has always wanted to be a dancer, but when an opportunity for her to be in the one and only Barden Bellas, she can't pass it up. After meeting Treble Donald, her view changes. Will she be able to resist him and stay in the Bellas? (DonaldxStacie, Pitch Perfect). Let me know if you think the rating needs changed.
1. Prologue

My name is Stacie Marie Parker. I'm 18 and will be started my freshman year at Barden University this fall. I have long semi-curly dark brown hair and ice blue eyes. I want to be a dancer, as I have been taking dance lessons since I was 8. I've taken ballet, tap, hip hop and jazz. My parents are insisting I get a college education incase my dance career falls through. My parents have never been quite confident of my dancing skills, especially after I started pole dancing. I'm never going to do anything with it; I just like to study different cultures of dance.

**~Morning~**

My eyes flutter open. There is a throbbing pain in my head, the light shining through my curtains hurts my eyes, and the soft breathing beside me pounds loudly through my ears. Wait, what? I roll over and see one of my best guy friends, Drew, laying beside me. I try to remember what happened last night but I can't. Of course I have a hangover. I hear a door bang from downstairs. My ever so loving father is home. I know it is only minutes before I get in trouble, and I definitely do not want my parents to see Drew in my bed.

"Stacie get down here now!" My dad shouts in anger. I groan inwardly, any freaking loud noise is killing my ears. I get up and put on some shorts and a t-shirt then make my way downstairs. When I reach the bottom step I see the messy living room from the night before.

"Who did this?" He says angrily, I flinch, his voice is too loud. I look around and see beer bottles littering the floor and trash everywhere. Popcorn and chips are scattered around the room and the couch is flipped over.

"Uh, I don't remember?" My response sounds more like a question. I remember about half of the party, and the other half is blank. I really need to stop drinking.

"Tell me." He hisses. I explain to him how I had invited my friends from dance class over and it got a little out of control, and carefully avoid the part of the boy upstairs in my bed. My father's frown deepens and he looks disappointed. "Stacie your mother and I have to go away for a few days," My eyes widen from shock. "Your Aunt Michelle is very ill and we are very concerned. I expect this house to be spotless when we return."

"Okay." I mumble. I am not a fan of cleaning and right now the only thing I need to be doing is taking some Advil for this hangover.

"Oh and one more thing," my father says, grabbing the small suitcase my mother had prepared for him. "Don't forget to pack, because when we get come you will be moving onto Barden University's campus." My jaw drops. That is over a month away! Sure I party alot, bit do my parents really want me out of the house so soon?


	2. Chapter 1

Stacie's POV

I glance around my room. Today is my last day before I go to Barden. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to love college. There will be lots of parties, hot guys, and just plain fun. I have everything packed up. My room is empty, except for my bed, curtains, and some of my childhood memories. Last week I had gone to my dorm, Benton Hall room 117, to check it out. Being there extra early guaranteed me to see best bed and closet, so when I moved in I had an idea of where I wanted to sleep. I got an extra big room, but I have two roommates instead of one. So there are three beds, three closets, and one bathroom. Yay! No dorm showers, even if our bathroom is tiny.

This week has been my going away week. Every night this week my friends and I have gone to a club, got stupid drunk and on several occasions slept with a stranger. Except for me. Any time I had woken up with another person it had been Drew. I guess you could call us 'friends with benefits'. Well, I had made out with this really hot guy I could slightly remember. He had black hair and pale skin with black glasses. He was wearing a red jacket and jeans. He was sooooo drunk I could smell the alcohol on him. This was at a bar near the Barden campus.

The Barden campus is actually really nice. There are the dorms, a pool, a gym, and some houses. At first I was confused by the houses, but certain groups get them when they do well in a season and get a lot of funding. They have a theater, and a gymnastics gym/dance place. This campus is in a perfect spot too. There's a 20 minute drive to the mall and all those other food stores and restaurants. I pull myself out of bed. That's right. I have been laying here thinking for the past half hour. But now my stomach says it is time for breakfast.

"Morning Stacie!" My mom chirps. How she is so energized in the mornings I will never know. I grab a bagel and pop it in the toaster. My mind wanders back to this past week. I'm going to miss Kara, Kayla, Courtney, and Drew. Dana is going to Barden with me. Originally she had been put on the waiting list, but something happened and now we are attending Barden University together.

DING! The toaster goes off. I take my bagel out of the toaster and put some cream cheese on it before stuffing it down my throat. When I'm finished I get ready to spend the last day with my friends. So Kara, Kayla, Court, and Drew have a super awesome surprise for me and Dana. 10 minutes ago Kayla texted me saying I needed to dress nice. Right now I am putting on the finishing touches of makeup. I put my hair in rollers so it will be curly. Just a touch of pink blush and I'm done. I decided on a red dress with some black heels. I choose black jewelry and wristlet to match the shoes. My makeup is a bit more dramatic. I do a smokey eye with red lipstick and a hint of blush. I take out my rollers and my hair is really pretty and curly. I go with a touch of hairspray. Buzz buzz.

From: Kinky Kayla- We r here. we have 2 b at the surprise at 6 so hurry!xx

Yes that is right. It is currently 5:30. I have been thinking about how much I am going to miss my friends and family. I went through our old pictures and thought about how much fun we had all through middle and high school. I check myself one more time and head downstairs. I grab my leather jacket.

"Bye mom! I'll probably be home before midnight but no promises!" I yell. I leave before I can hear her reply. I see Drew's hummer waiting for me. I rush over and open the back door.

"Hey!" Everybody choruses. I see Dana with a blindfold over her eyes and instantly frown. Kayla is smirking and holding one for me.

"No. There is no way in hell I'm wearing that and ruining my makeup." I start.

"Too bad. We have handcuffs if you don't want to behave." Kayla holds up some hand cuffs. I sigh and get in the car. Kayla ties the blindfold over my eyes.

"I could always spank her." Drew suggests. He is NOT getting away with that.

"Kara?" I ask sweetly.

"Yes?" she sounds nervous.

"Hit Drew for me." I demand. I hear a thump.

"That was easier than I thought!" Kara says in between breaths while she struggles not to laugh.

"Whatever."Drew mutters. For the next half hour we joke around and sing along to the radio.

"We are here!" Courtney sings.

"Good. Get this blindfold off me." I order them.

"Nope. Now give me your hand." Courtney says. I reach out and find Courtney. She helps me out of the car, which was a real problem. I almost pull her and me onto the ground. "Careful! You'll ruin both of our dresses. Okay now just stand here." She takes off my blindfold.

"La Espana?! You guys rock!" I shout. La Espana is a really fancy club/bar with a Spanish theme. They have Spanish foods and drinks. The real buzz about this place is the alcohol.

"Let's go!" Drew gives a man at a desk some information and he leads us through a hallway to double doors. He opens them and I gasp. There is a bar on both sides of the room. There are red couches, loveseats, and chairs with glass coffee tables scattered around the sides of the room. In the middle is a huge dance floor with tons of lights and a disco ball. The dance floor is packed. The main colors of the room are red, white, and black. It gives the room a Spanish feel with a touch of America.

"Let's hit the bar!" Dana grabs me and drags me across to the bar. We order some random shots, to be honest I didn't care what I got, I was having fun. "Try this!" Dana shoves me some fancy beer that has a 'secret Spanish ingredient' in it.

"Okay!" I slur. To say I am a bit tipsy is an understatement.

"Chug chug chug!" My friends cheer me on. I finish in seconds. The world is spinning and pretty.

"Let's dance!" I giggle and stumble across the room. We go into the massive crowd of people. Dana and I dance our hearts out. Even though we are dancers we are dancing off beat. I look around and see many people. I can't find ummmm Drew? That's his name, right?

"Girls wes goita (going to) find Drew!" I say in panick.

"Okay!" They giggle and follow me as I look for him. There he is! Sitting on the couch, alone.

"I finds him!" I point him out and rush over. "Drewww! We shoulds partiez mores!"

"Oh you're hammered. Time to go home, you have a big day tomorrow." He pushes me and my friends toward the exit.

"Are we goin a suprises?" I ask.

"Yeah! We are going to find your present!" He explains with an excited look on his face.

"Let gos!" Dana screams. We run toward a turtle car. It is funny looking. It is square... like a... like a BOX TURTLE! "Lookie! A box turtle!"

"Yay! Wez sho (should) go box part!" Courtney stumbles over to the turtle.

"Careful, it might bite." Kayla warns her.

"Get in the... box turtle and stay." Drew orders. We get in and he puts the seat belts on. He get's in the car and drives down the water road.

"Turtles don't walk this fast! What's wrong with this one!" Kara cries.

"Sh it's okay. This is a new kind of turtle that walks fast." Drew explains.

"Okay!" Kara says relieved. I start feeling drowsy. This turtle is really comfortable. I doze off and before I know it the turtle slows down. All of the other girls must have been eaten, or taken home. One of the two. Drew takes me up into an empty room and puts me on a bed. He leaves something on the square next to the bed and leaves. I instantly fall into a deep sleep.

**Next Morning**

I wake up. I open my eyes and see my night stand. There is a packet of Advil and a small glass of water. I take the pills for my hangover and pull the sheets back over my head. I try to remember what happened last night. My friends took me to 'La Espana' and I had some shots. Then I danced a bit and the rest is blank. I almost forgot about the fact I was starting my freshman year of college at Barden. Almost. It's really funny. It seemed like it was just last week dad was super close to kicking me out of the house. Then my mom came home and she fixed everything. My dad sent me to buy supplies for my dorm. I got a new comforter, a desk, new clothes. Oh wait it literally was last week.

I slowly pull myself out of my bed and move to my shower. I decide to take a long shower. The hot water is relaxing my muscles and my headache is going away. I've been in the shower so long that my fingers are pruning. I get out of the shower and head to Savanna's room. Savanna came home with a suitcase full of fashionable clothes, so I'm going to borrow an outfit. I need to look good for my first day at Barden. I go with a champagne satin halter top with white jean shorts. I choose brown heeled sandals and I'm ready. I apply thick mascara and light brown eyeshadow. I dust my cheeks with some light pink blush then pull my hair into a side ponytail. I grab my keys and head downstairs.

"Sweetie all of your bags were delivered to your dorm early this morning. Have fun and let me know when you get there!" My mom calls. I grab my purse and get in my car.I start the car and head to Barden.

Two hours later I reach the Barden campus. I park my car and step out. "Hi there! I'm Arielle Evans. What dorm?!" An over excited girl asks. "

"Benton Hall, but I already know where it is." There were so many people I had to park in another dorm's lot, and it was almost half way across campus.

"Oh wait, don't forget your official BU rape whistle. Don't blow it unless it's actually happening." She says with a perky smile. I put my whistle in my purse and walk across campus to my dorm. While I'm walking the are some guys holding up numbers to rate the girls. When I walk by the all hold up '10' and whistle. I ignore them and reach my dorm. I check in with the lady at the front desk and she gives me a final copy of my key and my schedule.

I knock on the door and a girl with blond hair in an awesome ponytail stands there.

"Hi you must be our other roommate, Stacie. I'm Fat Amy and this is Ariana." She steps aside to reveal a girl with black hair. Long story short she is wearing all black. Fat Amy is wearing a turquoise and a knee length denim skirt.

"Cool name." I respond. Both girls just smile. "So do you guys want to go to the activities fair?

"Sure." They both agree.


	3. Chapter 2

Stacie's POV

I glance around my room. Today is my last day before I go to Barden. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to love college. There will be lots of parties, hot guys, and just plain fun. I have everything packed up. My room is empty, except for my bed, curtains, and some of my childhood memories. Last week I had gone to my dorm, Benton Hall room 117, to check it out. Being there extra early guaranteed me to see best bed and closet, so when I moved in I had an idea of where I wanted to sleep. I got an extra big room, but I have two roommates instead of one. So there are three beds, three closets, and one bathroom. Yay! No dorm showers, even if our bathroom is tiny.

This week has been my going away week. Every night this week my friends and I have gone to a club, got stupid drunk and on several occasions slept with a stranger. Except for me. Any time I had woken up with another person it had been Drew. I guess you could call us 'friends with benefits'. Well, I had made out with this really hot guy I could slightly remember. He had black hair and pale skin with black glasses. He was wearing a red jacket and jeans. He was sooooo drunk I could smell the alcohol on him. This was at a bar near the Barden campus.

The Barden campus is actually really nice. There are the dorms, a pool, a gym, and some houses. At first I was confused by the houses, but certain groups get them when they do well in a season and get a lot of funding. They have a theater, and a gymnastics gym/dance place. This campus is in a perfect spot too. There's a 20 minute drive to the mall and all those other food stores and restaurants. I pull myself out of bed. That's right. I have been laying here thinking for the past half hour. But now my stomach says it is time for breakfast.

"Morning Stacie!" My mom chirps. How she is so energized in the mornings I will never know. I grab a bagel and pop it in the toaster. My mind wanders back to this past week. I'm going to miss Kara, Kayla, Courtney, and Drew. Dana is going to Barden with me. Originally she had been put on the waiting list, but something happened and now we are attending Barden University together.

DING! The toaster goes off. I take my bagel out of the toaster and put some cream cheese on it before stuffing it down my throat. When I'm finished I get ready to spend the last day with my friends. So Kara, Kayla, Court, and Drew have a super awesome surprise for me and Dana. 10 minutes ago Kayla texted me saying I needed to dress nice. Right now I am putting on the finishing touches of makeup. I put my hair in rollers so it will be curly. Just a touch of pink blush and I'm done. I decided on a red dress with some black heels. I choose black jewelry and wristlet to match the shoes. My makeup is a bit more dramatic. I do a smokey eye with red lipstick and a hint of blush. I take out my rollers and my hair is really pretty and curly. I go with a touch of hairspray. Buzz buzz.

From: Kinky Kayla- We r here. we have 2 b at the surprise at 6 so hurry!xx

Yes that is right. It is currently 5:30. I have been thinking about how much I am going to miss my friends and family. I went through our old pictures and thought about how much fun we had all through middle and high school. I check myself one more time and head downstairs. I grab my leather jacket.

"Bye mom! I'll probably be home before midnight but no promises!" I yell. I leave before I can hear her reply. I see Drew's hummer waiting for me. I rush over and open the back door.

"Hey!" Everybody choruses. I see Dana with a blindfold over her eyes and instantly frown. Kayla is smirking and holding one for me.

"No. There is no way in hell I'm wearing that and ruining my makeup." I start.

"Too bad. We have handcuffs if you don't want to behave." Kayla holds up some hand cuffs. I sigh and get in the car. Kayla ties the blindfold over my eyes.

"I could always spank her." Drew suggests. He is NOT getting away with that.

"Kara?" I ask sweetly.

"Yes?" she sounds nervous.

"Hit Drew for me." I demand. I hear a thump.

"That was easier than I thought!" Kara says in between breaths while she struggles not to laugh.

"Whatever."Drew mutters. For the next half hour we joke around and sing along to the radio.

"We are here!" Courtney sings.

"Good. Get this blindfold off me." I order them.

"Nope. Now give me your hand." Courtney says. I reach out and find Courtney. She helps me out of the car, which was a real problem. I almost pull her and me onto the ground. "Careful! You'll ruin both of our dresses. Okay now just stand here." She takes off my blindfold.

"La Espana?! You guys rock!" I shout. La Espana is a really fancy club/bar with a Spanish theme. They have Spanish foods and drinks. The real buzz about this place is the alcohol.

"Let's go!" Drew gives a man at a desk some information and he leads us through a hallway to double doors. He opens them and I gasp. There is a bar on both sides of the room. There are red couches, loveseats, and chairs with glass coffee tables scattered around the sides of the room. In the middle is a huge dance floor with tons of lights and a disco ball. The dance floor is packed. The main colors of the room are red, white, and black. It gives the room a Spanish feel with a touch of America.

"Let's hit the bar!" Dana grabs me and drags me across to the bar. We order some random shots, to be honest I didn't care what I got, I was having fun. "Try this!" Dana shoves me some fancy beer that has a 'secret Spanish ingredient' in it.

"Okay!" I slur. To say I am a bit tipsy is an understatement.

"Chug chug chug!" My friends cheer me on. I finish in seconds. The world is spinning and pretty.

"Let's dance!" I giggle and stumble across the room. We go into the massive crowd of people. Dana and I dance our hearts out. Even though we are dancers we are dancing off beat. I look around and see many people. I can't find ummmm Drew? That's his name, right?

"Girls wes goita (going to) find Drew!" I say in panick.

"Okay!" They giggle and follow me as I look for him. There he is! Sitting on the couch, alone.

"I finds him!" I point him out and rush over. "Drewww! We shoulds partiez mores!"

"Oh you're hammered. Time to go home, you have a big day tomorrow." He pushes me and my friends toward the exit.

"Are we goin a suprises?" I ask.

"Yeah! We are going to find your present!" He explains with an excited look on his face.

"Let gos!" Dana screams. We run toward a turtle car. It is funny looking. It is square... like a... like a BOX TURTLE! "Lookie! A box turtle!"

"Yay! Wez sho (should) go box part!" Courtney stumbles over to the turtle.

"Careful, it might bite." Kayla warns her.

"Get in the... box turtle and stay." Drew orders. We get in and he puts the seat belts on. He get's in the car and drives down the water road.

"Turtles don't walk this fast! What's wrong with this one!" Kara cries.

"Sh it's okay. This is a new kind of turtle that walks fast." Drew explains.

"Okay!" Kara says relieved. I start feeling drowsy. This turtle is really comfortable. I doze off and before I know it the turtle slows down. All of the other girls must have been eaten, or taken home. One of the two. Drew takes me up into an empty room and puts me on a bed. He leaves something on the square next to the bed and leaves. I instantly fall into a deep sleep.

**Next Morning**

I wake up. I open my eyes and see my night stand. There is a packet of Advil and a small glass of water. I take the pills for my hangover and pull the sheets back over my head. I try to remember what happened last night. My friends took me to 'La Espana' and I had some shots. Then I danced a bit and the rest is blank. I almost forgot about the fact I was starting my freshman year of college at Barden. Almost. It's really funny. It seemed like it was just last week dad was super close to kicking me out of the house. Then my mom came home and she fixed everything. My dad sent me to buy supplies for my dorm. I got a new comforter, a desk, new clothes. Oh wait it literally was last week.

I slowly pull myself out of my bed and move to my shower. I decide to take a long shower. The hot water is relaxing my muscles and my headache is going away. I've been in the shower so long that my fingers are pruning. I get out of the shower and head to Savanna's room. Savanna came home with a suitcase full of fashionable clothes, so I'm going to borrow an outfit. I need to look good for my first day at Barden. I go with a champagne satin halter top with white jean shorts. I choose brown heeled sandals and I'm ready. I apply thick mascara and light brown eyeshadow. I dust my cheeks with some light pink blush then pull my hair into a side ponytail. I grab my keys and head downstairs.

"Sweetie all of your bags were delivered to your dorm early this morning. Have fun and let me know when you get there!" My mom calls. I grab my purse and get in my car.I start the car and head to Barden.

Two hours later I reach the Barden campus. I park my car and step out. "Hi there! I'm Arielle Evans. What dorm?!" An over excited girl asks. "

"Benton Hall, but I already know where it is." There were so many people I had to park in another dorm's lot, and it was almost half way across campus.

"Oh wait, don't forget your official BU rape whistle. Don't blow it unless it's actually happening." She says with a perky smile. I put my whistle in my purse and walk across campus to my dorm. While I'm walking the are some guys holding up numbers to rate the girls. When I walk by the all hold up '10' and whistle. I ignore them and reach my dorm. I check in with the lady at the front desk and she gives me a final copy of my key and my schedule.

I knock on the door and a girl with blond hair in an awesome ponytail stands there.

"Hi you must be our other roommate, Stacie. I'm Fat Amy and this is Ariana." She steps aside to reveal a girl with black hair. Long story short she is wearing all black. Fat Amy is wearing a turquoise and a knee length denim skirt.

"Cool name." I respond. Both girls just smile. "So do you guys want to go to the activities fair?"

"Sure." They both agree.

* * *

**From now on this is getting my full attention, so expect frequent updates! Love you! xxoo- tigger54**


End file.
